Super Smash Bros: Reunion
by Kojinka
Summary: The Smashers have been invited to a reunion at the Smash Mansion. See what happens when they bring their kids.
1. Chapter 1

I'll start with the disclaimer: I own none of the smashers, but I do own most of their children.

Gerudo Fortress, Hyrule, morning

A young Gerudo male was sprawled all over his bed, tangled in his satin sheets. An older, burly Gerudo entered the room, and crossed his huge arms upon stepping to the boy's bedside. "Jinkon," the man beckoned in his deep voice. The teen's only response was the continuing of his somewhat loud snoring.

"Grrrr, Jinkondorf Ganon Dragmire," the large male bellowed in his dictator tone, "front and center!"

"Whahh!" the 14-year-old prince jumped awake, twisting out of his bed sheets. He looked at his magic-powered alarm clock, and then glared up at the towering man. "Dad, it's 9 AM."

"We also received this from the messenger this morning," Ganondorf handed Jinkon a piece of parchment.

_Dear Smasher,_

_You are cordially invited to a Super Smash Brothers reunion. All Smashers are allowed to bring their family along. You may have melee matches for whatever reason, and whatever is done at a party. A Smash charter will leave at 11 AM to pick up in the following order:_

_Mario and Peach_

_Luigi_

_Yoshi_

_Bowser_

_Dr. Mario_

_D.K._

_Link, Y. Link, and Zelda (at Hyrule Castle)_

_Ganondorf_

_Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Mewtwo (at Pallet Town)_

_Ness_

_Kirby_

_Nana and Popo_

_Mr. Game&Watch_

_Fox and Falco_

_Samus_

_Captain Falcon_

_Marth and Roy_

_Pack your bags for as long as you want to stay. I hope to see you all back at the Smash Mansion._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand_

"Okay," said Jinkon, "so you're bringing Mom and me to meet the old smashers? How long will we be staying there?"

"About a week, so pack up. And bring some pajamas that cover more skin, will ya?"

Jinkon looked down at his purple briefs. An anime sweat drop formed on the prince's forehead. "Sure thing, Dad."

Like it? Hate it? I promise you the next chapter will be longer


	2. On the Smash Charter

Chapter 2

Gerudo Valley, 12:30 PM.

A jet ship with the words "Smash Charter" on the side lands near the royal Gerudo family. The door opens to reveal a fighting wire frame driving. "Long time, no see, Gerudo King. The wire frames will load your bags in the luggage compartment.

The three Gerudo boarded on the jet, where inside, were Link and Zelda with a young blonde Hylian female in a purple dress, Young Link (who was now full grown), Mario and Peach with a young, brown-haired boy in a blue hat with a 'P' on it, Luigi and Daisy with a brown-haired girl in orange coveralls, Yoshi, Donkey Kong with his son D.K. Jr., Bowser and his son Bowser Jr., and Dr. Mario.

Ganondorf and his wife, Destiny, found a seat behind King Link and Queen Zelda, and across from the Mushroom Kingdom's king and queen.

The boy in the blue hat invited Jinkon to sit next to him. "I'm Prince Jinkondorf, or Jinkon for short, son of Ganondorf and Destiny Dragmire," the Gerudo greeted himself to the 12-year-old boy.

"Prince Pistachio of the Mushroom Kingdom, Tashio for short, son of King Mario and Queen Peach," the princes shook hands.

Jinkon turned to the Hylian in the purple dress sitting next to the brown-haired girl in coveralls across from him and Tashio. "How are things going, Lillith? Any new funny stories with your parents?"

The Hylian princess smiled at the Gerudo prince, "Not since the time Mom chewed Dad out for eating a whole cake. Poor Daddy had a monster bellyache all night."

"Hah! Something similar to that happened with my dad once!" Tashio said.

"Yah," the girl in coveralls laughed, "Uncle Mario's two favorite things in the world: food and family. I'm Princess Louisa, daughter of Luigi and Daisy"

"The other week I had to imitate my dad's dictator tone in order to wake _him_ up, that didn't work so I jumped on the bed, until I landed on his butt. He was so sore with me that afternoon, it's surprising he's still talking to me." Jinkon laughed.

Meanwhile,

"Good to see you, Destiny!" Zelda jeered.

"You too, Zelda!" Destiny and Zelda embraced each other in a friendly hug.

"Our wives are good friends," Link smirked at Ganondorf, "why can't we?"

"Too many conflicts in our past, kid," Ganondorf snarled.

"Too true," Link snarled back.

"We are ready to take off," announced the male wire frame. "Hold on tight, everyone. We're off to Kanto to pick up the Pokemon."

"So that's where the Pokemon come from," Jinkon wondered.

"I think I remember my parents telling me that there are many different Pokemon in the regions of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn," Tashio said.

The accelerating engines started to roar, and the jet lifted. Upon reaching the decent altitude and speed, the engines calmed down.

"Jinkondorf," ordered Ganondorf, "you better watch your mouth."

"Then you watch yours too, Dad," Jinkon sassed back.

"Grrrr!"

"Wait a moment," said Peach, "isn't only one male born unto the Gerudo every hundred years?"

"Yes but I fu- I mean messed up the balance in Hyrule, " replied Ganondorf, "so the Goddesses appear to have blessed us with a second chance."

"Hah, hah! You almost let one slip!" gloated Jinkon.

"Quiet, boy!" Ganondorf snapped.

"Your kid is-a so much-a like-a you, Ganondorf," said Luigi who was sitting behind the Gerudo, "hope he doesn't-a become an evil-a dictator."

"Or inherit his-a dad's explosive-a flatulence," added Mario.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Ganondorf sneered at the plumber.

"Heh! Nice-a one, bro," Luigi gave Mario a high-five.

"You know, Mario," Ganondorf retorted, "those websites weren't kidding when they said you have an ego the size of your belly!"

"Ganon, dear," Destiny laid her hand on her husband's shoulder, "save it for the Smash Mansion."

"You too, Marikins," Peach wrapped an arm around Mario.

Ganondorf couldn't help but let out a small snicker at that nickname.

"Why can't I have a lasting affair with a woman?" snarled the jealous Bowser.

"Ouuuuuwr, oooo aaahh," grunted Donkey Kong.

"Did anyone catch what that ape just said?" asked Bowser Jr.

"He said," guessed Mario, "either that-a Bowser only wants-a princesses for their power, or he's-a gonna scratch-a his-a…I'd-a rather not-a say. Perhaps I'm-a misinterpreting."

"Hey, Bowser," said Ganondorf, "Where are the rest of the Koopa kids?"

"Looking after the castle," said Bowser. "Someone needs to keep an eye on the Boos, Goombas, and Koopas. And baby-sit the youngest Koopa kid, Koshey."

"That's what? Nine kids you have now?" Ganondorf's mouth gapped in disbelief.

Some of you have probably met Tashio and Louisa in my Mario fanfic, Super Mario Future


End file.
